The One You Love
by angelsinstead
Summary: Patrick began dating Marty a few months after the Spring Fling. They are raising a three-year-old little girl together named Kayleigh... but things are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

In this story Patrick began dating Marty a few months after the Spring Fling. They are raising a three-year-old little girl together named Kayleigh... but things are not what they seem.

*~o~*

She sat on the edge of the ocean, watching her little girl playing in the sand. Kayleigh wore a string of pearls around her neck. She gathered her seashells on the beach, meticulously cleaning each one in the water. The sunlight glimmered off the dancing waves and the golden strands of Kayleigh's hair.

"Mommy, these are for you," Kayleigh said after she had rushed across the sand and placed the seashells in her mother's lap.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Marty said as she beamed at her little girl.

A man joined them near the water, a gorgeous smile upon his face. "How's my girl?" he asked as he drew Kayleigh in his embrace.

"I'm having fun, Daddy. See all the seashells I found for Mommy?" Kayleigh said happily.

"They're beautiful," he responded as he placed his gaze on the woman that he loved. "And are you having fun, my angel?"

"Yes, but I am even more happy now that you are here," she responded.

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are my world," he told her. "Shall we take our little girl to dinner... then put her to bed? I'd love to be alone with you."

Her eyes glittered in the sunlight as she pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "I'd like that very much," she responded.

"Let's go then," he said as he took her hand and that of the little girl. "We'll have dinner at the Wild Swann."

Kayleigh voiced her approval, running ahead of them as they held hands and strolled along the beach. "When are we going to tell her the news?" he questioned.

"I think we should tell her soon. She deserves to know," she responded. As the waves crashed on the shore, she could not help but be bombarded with a feeling of foreboding. Clutching his hand tightly in hers, she prayed her fears would never be realized.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

In this story Patrick began dating Marty a few months after the Spring Fling. They are raising a three-year-old little girl together named Kayleigh... but things are not what they seem.

*~o~*

Patrick and Marty had taken Kayleigh out to dinner at a family restaurant in Innish Craig. Kayleigh had ordered the fish stick platter with a side of fries. She was sipping her soda from a straw when her daddy said that her mommy had something to tell her.

"What is it, Mommy?" Kayleigh asked. "Are we going to the zoo?"

"No, not the zoo, Baby. This is WAY more exciting than the zoo," Marty stated. "Your daddy and I are having another baby."

"Another baby?" Kayleigh gasped. "You've got a baby in your tummy, Mommy?"

Marty's smile got bigger and Patrick chuckled. "Yes, actually I do," Marty answered. "In about six month's time, you're going to be a big sister."

"Wow, I'm gonna be a big sister!" Kayleigh said happily.

Marty hugged her daughter and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm glad you're happy, Baby. I am really going to need your help when the baby comes."

"You can help Mommy when it's time to change the diapers," Patrick said to Kayleigh teasingly.

"No, Daddy," Kayleigh protested. "You gotta help with that."

Both Patrick and Marty laughed. Soon they'd have a new baby to love and their family would be complete. Even though they were blissfully happy in that moment, Marty knew it could not last.

*~o~*

When they arrived home after dinner, Marty tucked Kayleigh into bed. "Good night, sweeheart," she said as she pressed a kiss to her little girl's cheek.

"'Night, Mommy. Love you," Kayleigh said.

"I love you, too," Marty said. She turned out the light and quietly left the room.

Patrick stood there in the hallway right outside Kayleigh's room. "Are you coming to bed, Margaret?" he asked her.

"I'll be there in a moment. There's something I've got to do," Marty said. She went into his arms for a moment and held him tight.

"Alright. I will be waiting for you," he said as he gave her a kiss. As he held her close, his lips lingered against hers.

With one last glance at Patrick, Marty slipped downstairs. In the quiet darkness, she sat down to wait beside the phone. All she could hear was the steady pounding of her heart as several minutes passed. When the phone rang, it shattered the stillness.

"Hello," Marty said expectantly when she picked up the phone.

"Marty, it's me. It's Todd."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

In this story Patrick began dating Marty a few months after the Spring Fling. They are raising a three-year-old little girl together named Kayleigh... but things are not what they seem.

*~o~*

"Todd," she gasped, even though she had known it would be him. It had just been so long since she had heard his voice, and Marty was feeling breathless. She struggled to find her voice as her pulse raced.

"Todd, why- why have you been trying so desperately to reach me? I got your messages, and I want to know-."

"I need to talk to you, Marty."

"What is this about?"

"You know what this is about," he responded. "I found out there's a child. A child that could be mine."

"I have nothing to say," Marty spoke quickly as she came close to hanging up the phone.

"Wait! Marty, don't hang up on me!" Todd said desparately. "I need to know the truth. Can we meet somewhere?"

"No... I can't talk to you right now," Marty told him uneasily.

"Then take down my number. Call me back when you can talk..."

"Okay," Marty said with reluctance. She jotted down Todd's number as her heart was doing flip-flops in her chest. If Patrick ever found out she was even talking to Todd, she was sure he would freak.

"I'll call you soon," Marty promised. "I gotta go."

Before he could respond, Marty had ended the call. In the upstairs hallway, Patrick too had just replaced the receiver upon the hook. He'd heard the entire conversation, and he wasn't sure what to think. After everything that had happened, why was Marty even agreeing to talk to Todd Manning?


	4. Chapter 4

***~Chapter Four~***

The moment Marty came upstairs, Patrick confronted her. "Marty, I want to know why you were talking to Todd Manning on the phone. Why would you agree to speak to him?" Patrick asked. "Hasn't that man hurt you enough?"

"Patrick, I- I-," Marty stammered.

"Do you still have feelings for Todd?" Patrick questioned. "Are you going to tell him about Kayleigh?"

Tears suddenly began to pour from Marty's eyes. "Patrick, I-I don't know what I will do," she said to him sorrowfully.

"Are you leaving me?" Patrick demanded. "Why now? When we are having a baby?"

Marty placed her hand protectively over her flat tummy and her unborn child. "I can't leave you, Patrick," she whimpered as she dissolved into his arms.

Patrick held her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. He spoke comforting words as he caressed her back. Gradually, Marty's crying eased.

"I love you, Angel," Patrick spoke as he continued to hold her close. In the quiet stillness, Patrick wondered why Marty did not say "I love you" back.


	5. Chapter 5

***~Chapter Five~***

The following morning, after Patrick had left for the university to teach his classes, Marty called Todd. The moment he answered the phone and realized it was her, and he began making demands. "I have to see you, Marty. I'm coming to Ireland," said Todd.

"No, Todd, you can't-!"

"I'm taking the next flight," Todd stated. "Be ready, because I won't be leaving until I have all the answers."

Before she could respond, Todd had hung up the phone. Marty sat down on the couch with a look of distress upon her face. How was she ever going to make it through the confrontation with Todd? As tears rushed from her eyes, she felt scared and nervous. She remembered the shattered dreams and everything that had gone wrong with her and Todd. As memories of Spring Fling assaulted her, she let out a strangled sob. Despite those horrible memories, Marty also remembered how deeply she had loved him.

With her feelings for Todd coming back to her full force, Marty placed her hand upon her growing tummy. She was carrying Patrick's child. No matter how she felt for Todd, she couldn't betray Patrick. He had been far too good to her and Kayleigh. She couldn't destroy the best thing she had ever had. Her love for Todd had been a burning flame, but Patrick was the love of her life.

*Todd might take Kayleigh away,* Marty lamented. *If I lose my little girl, I'll lose everything..."

Tears streaked Marty's face when Kayleigh walked into the room. "Are we going to the beach, Mommy?" Kaleigh asked.

Kayleigh was a child of the water and she loved their fun times on the beach. Today, however, Marty wasn't in the mood for sandcastles and combing the shore for sea shells. Marty was far too sad.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Why are you crying?" Kayleigh asked as she rushed to Marty's side.

Kayleigh took Marty's hand in hers and kissed each of her fingers, trying to comfort her mother as Marty often comforted her when she was sad. Once when Kayleigh had skinned her knee, Marty had held her and spread tender kisses all over Kayleigh's tiny hands. Kayleigh didn't want her mommy to be sad. She wanted to take Marty's tears away.

"It's okay, Kayleigh," Marty said as she hugged her little girl. "It's going to be okay..."

And somehow, Marty vowed that it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

***~Chapter Six~***

Marty was on the beach collecting seashells with Kayleigh. "I found a perfect one!" Kayleigh exclaimed. "I can't wait to show it to Daddy!"

Kayleigh held the colorful seashell and it sparkled in the rays of the sun. Marty beamed as she smiled at her little girl. The simplest of things had always made Kayleigh so happy.

"As soon as your daddy returns from his business trip, we can show him all the new ones we've found," Marty stated.

She added Kayleigh's newest treasure to the little basket they carried for gathering their seashells. "Do you think the new baby will like the ocean, Mommy?" Kayleigh asked as she stared out at the waves.

"He probably will," Marty replied.

"Our baby's going to be a boy?"

"Well, we don't know yet... but it might be. Either way, it's going to be an amazing baby," Marty said as she gave her little girl a hug.

Marty was holding Kayleigh in her embrace when Todd showed up on the beach. He approached Marty as he walked across the sand. "Marty, I gotta talk to you!" he called out.

"Ohhh my God..." Marty said under her breath.

She stared at Todd as he moved closer and then suddenly her gaze shot to her little girl. "Kayleigh, go to the house," Marty urgently insisted.

"Why, Mommy? What's wrong?" Kayleigh asked her mother with concern.

"Don't ask questions," Marty responded. "Just go."

Marty thrust the basket of seashells at her daughter, urging her to hurry inside. "Okay, Mommy," Kayleigh agreed. She took off running toward the house which was in the other direction of Todd's approach. Moments later, Todd appeared at Marty's side.

He glanced at the beach house where Kayleigh had gone. "Is she my daughter?" Todd questioned.

"She's just a little girl," Marty stated. "And we can't talk in front of her. She doesn't understand."

"Marty, answer my question. Is Kayleigh my daughter?"

Marty didn't reply, but Todd could see the answer in her eyes. "I need to go talk to the nanny... and tell her to watch Kayleigh," Marty told him. "Come with me. We can go out on the patio and talk."

"Alright," Todd agreed as he followed Marty toward the house.

Todd waited on the patio when Marty went into the house to speak to Kayleigh's nanny. Minutes later, Marty came out, looking frazzled. She wasn't prepared to have this conversation with Todd.

She looked frightened when he turned to look at her with his penetrating gaze. "She's mine, isn't she?" Todd said knowingly.


	7. Chapter 7

***~Chapter Seven~***

Marty took a deep breath as she finally told Todd the truth. "Yes, Todd, biologically Kayleigh is your daughter, but that fact does not change anything. I am happy with Patrick and I am having his baby," she replied.

"How could you keep my child from me?" Todd demanded. "Don't I deserve to know I am her father? Don't I deserve to know her?"

"Todd, you RAPED me. I left Llanview to escape the painful memories. Yes, I did love you once... with all my heart. But you hurt me. Patrick wanted to be a father to Kayleigh. He loves her as his own. Let it go... and just... leave us alone!" Marty cried out.

"I can't do that, Marty," Todd said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving here without my child."

"You're not taking her from me, Todd."

"Then I am taking you with me as well," he responded. "Get your things. We are leaving tonight."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Ohhh I think you are," Todd said with a flash of anger. "And your husband isn't around to stop me!"


	8. Chapter 8

***~Chapter Eight~***

Marty stared at Todd in disbelief. He really expected her to pack up Kayleigh and all of her things and just leave with him? Was he out of his freakin mind?

"I am not going anywhere with you. I am married to Patrick. I am carrying his baby," Marty stated.

"So what?" countered Todd. "He took my daughter from me... and he's raised her all this time. Now I'll take his kid."

"You're crazy, Todd. I don't want to be with you! How could I be with you after you forced yourself on me?!" Marty screamed.

Before Todd could respond, the back door opened and Kayleigh stepped out on the porch. She walked over to Marty's side and wrapped an arm around her mother's waist in an almost-protective gesture. Kayleigh wasn't sure what was going on, but she could sense that her mommy was very upset. Kayleigh stared at the man who had made her mommy scream.

"Why are you yelling, Mommy? Who is this man?" Kayleigh asked as she looked up at Marty.

Marty didn't know what to tell Kayleigh. She was far too young to understand the complicated situation. She had always been told that Patrick was her father. Marty wasn't ready to tell Kayleigh the truth.

"It's okay, baby. Go back into the house," Marty said soothingly as she tenderly caressed Kayleigh's blonde hair.

"No, Mommy, I wanna know who he is," said Kayleigh.

"Who are you?" Kayleigh asked as she and Todd stared at one another.

Todd was fascinated with his little girl. She had her mother's amazing blue eyes. He wanted to spend time with her and get to know her.

"Everything's alright, Kayleigh. This man is leaving," Marty said as she gave Todd a glare.

With a heavy sigh, Todd stated, "Alright, Marty. I'll go for now. But this isn't over. Not by a long shot."

She heard the threat in his voice as he walked away. She was close to losing it as she ushered Kayleigh into the house. "What's wrong, Mommy?" Kayleigh asked.

"Nothing," Marty said as she locked the door. "I gotta call your daddy now."


	9. Chapter 9

***~Chapter Nine~***

After she had got Kayleigh settled in her bedroom, Marty went upstairs to phone Patrick. "What's going on, Margaret?" Patrick asked. "You sound very upset."

"It's... it's Todd Manning," Marty stated. "He came here... to Innish Craig."

"What?!" Patrick gasped. "Why? Why would you give him our location?"

"I'm sorry, Patrick. Somehow he found out... that there is a child. He found out about Kayleigh... and he contacted me. I don't know... I don't know what compelled me to talk to him, but I needed him to understand-."

"Understand what, Margaret? Are you out of your mind... to tell that man anything?" Patrick asked with frustration. "Are you and Kayleigh alright? Did he... did he hurt you?"

"No... no, he didn't hurt me. But... he scares me. I'm very afraid," she admitted tearfully. "I'm afraid of what Todd is capable of. He- he threatened to take me and Kayleigh away from you..."

"Don't cry, angel," Patrick said as his voice became low and comforting. "I'm coming home. Everything will be okay."

Marty brushed away her tears as she spoke to Patrick on the phone. "It's okay. We'll be okay. You don't need to come home."

"I'm worried about you and Kayleigh. I will be there as soon as I can."

"We'll be fine, Patrick," Marty assured him, but she was trembling. She knew Todd meant it.

She knew Todd would be back. There was no escaping him.


	10. Chapter 10

***~Chapter Ten~***

A cool breeze had awakened Marty from the comfort of a sound sleep. She found that not only was an unsettling breeze filtering through the window next to her bed, but she had the distinct impression that she wasn't alone in the room - that she was being watched. "Who's there?" she cried out in the darkness.

As her eyes adjusted to the faint light streaming in from the partially open door, she was able to make out a figure standing over her bed. Todd! He was here! He had somehow managed to get in the house!

"Todd!" she said in a little gasp. Before she could get anymore out, he capped a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Images of being raped assaulted her. She remembered being held down. She remembered Todd's hot breath against her body. She struggled as she tried with all of her power to escape him. "Marty, stop," Todd insisted in a deep voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She stared up at him with wide, wounded eyes. "I'm only here for what belongs to me," he stated.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, waiting for her to speak. "Where is she? Where's Kayleigh?" Marty asked fearfully.

If anything happened to her little girl, her heart would break. Kayleigh was her world... her everything. She always had been. Her daughter was her salvation after having been brutalized. Kayleigh was ALL that mattered.

"She's safe," Todd promised. "The nanny I hired already put Kaleigh on my plane."

"No... no!" Marty cried out as she began to sob. "You're taking my little girl away! I knew it."

"I'm taking you, too," Todd stated.

He grabbed Marty in his steely grip and carried her away.


	11. Chapter 11

***~Chapter Eleven~***

"Todd, you can't get away with this!" Marty gasped as he carried her onto his private plane and deposited her on the seat.

"I can... and I think I already did," Todd said as the engines roared and the plane began taking off.

"Patrick knows everything. He'll find us!"

Todd laughed. "Patrick is no match against me. You're mine now, Marty. You and Kayleigh."

"Where is she?" Marty asked as she looked around the plane for her little girl.

"She's fine. She's in a separate compartment of the plane with the nanny. But you and I, we have unfinished business."

As he walked closer, Todd grinned, a gleam in his eye. "Unfinished business?" Marty asked with nervousness. "Wh- what are you talking about, Todd?"

"This," he said in a sexy voice. He reached out and grabbed Marty, pulling her into his arms. She cried out as his lips lowered over hers.


End file.
